phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Cam Caper
" | image = I'm just borrowing this.png | caption = Candace "borrows" the CD digital video of the security camera. | season = 1 | production = 121a | broadcast = 32 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Kim Roberson Marc Ceccarelli | director = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief | us = July 12, 2008 | international = May 5, 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) | xd = | toon = August 25, 2008 | pairedwith = “Bowl-R-Ama Drama” | adapt = Freeze Frame | arc = | dvd = Animal Agents | iTunes = }} A traffic camera DVD in the neighborhood gives Candace video proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy that DVD, because it has recorded his comings and goings as a secret agent. To do that he needs to get some help from a familiar robot created by a familiar scientist while Monogram and the Agents wait for Agent P. Episode Summary At dinnertime, Candace tries to tell her parents that Phineas and Ferb built an elevator to the moon. Even when the boys admit that they actually did it and brought back some actual moon rocks as proof, Linda doesn't believe the kids as she tells Candace to simply enjoy the boys' imaginations, and the kids head off to bed. While Candace goes upstairs, she listens in on her parents' conversation, and finds out that Lawrence has another traffic ticket from that security camera they installed across the block. It runs on a compressed CD and can store months of digital video. Candace quickly realizes that it may also have recorded everything the boys did over the summer so far. Perry is sleeping, when his wrist communicator set to vibrate goes off. He goes to his HQ and Major Monogram tells him that a security camera nearby is recording all of his comings and goings as a secret agent. His assignment is to retrieve the disk and bring it back to HQ for disposal to keep his identity and the agency a secret. Candace gets the disc first, and returns to her room to look at its contents on her laptop. Everything they did over the summer up to that point is on there. Besides the moon elevator, she sees the backyard beach, their rollercoaster, and the roller rink. What she doesn't see is Perry leaving on his assignments, as she's too excited to finally bust her brothers. Perry tries to get the disk, but quickly goes into pet mode whenever she sees him. Her brothers come in and Candace shows them the evidence. Phineas says that they should show their mom and runs off to get her. When Linda does appear, the kids attempt to show the footage, but Linda flatly tells them to wait until morning as she wants to go to sleep. Perry realizes that he can't steal the disk this way without blowing his cover, and heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to borrow the giant robot, Norm. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz tells him that Norm is low on oil and doesn't want to see one scratch on him as Perry leaves. The boys want to borrow the disc for a multimedia presentation to show their parents, but Candace is too determined to bust them at this point to let them. Norm opens the roof, takes the disk, and walks away. Her brothers say they'll get the disk back, even if she intends to bust them with the evidence. They chase him on their bikes, but Perry activates the afterburners, ditching them. While Major Monogram, Carl and other animal agents wait for Perry to return, they kill time with the song "And the Animals Go". Agent D, Agent C, and Agent Kitty, are called on, but when Monogram wonders why Agent T isn't making his sound, Carl tells him they lost him last November. Perry heads to a nearby gas station as Norm is low on fuel. After paying for the oil and refilling it, he sees that the kids have strapped a rocket to one of their bikes and are gaining on him. He leaves, but in his haste, forgets to close the oil cap which causes oil to spill out from the back. The afterburners go out, and he's forced to walk the rest of the way. Eventually, they come to a drawbridge, and Norm is caught in the middle as the bridge raises up. The rocket stops and Ferb jumps off and towards the robot, but is thrown off to the side. Phineas goes next, and quickly grabs the disk. He then jumps just as Norm falls into the river. The disk is teetering on the edge and Phineas is hanging onto an oily part of the bridge. Candace runs to help but is torn between the evidence and her brother. Ultimately, she saves Phineas, causing the disk to fall into the river. Phineas is surprised she didn't go for the evidence first, but she tells him, "And let you fall? You may be a pain, but you are my brother." After hugging him, she says that she still has the rocket as evidence, but it flies off the bike and it explodes in midair. Ferb shows up in a hand-held copter and flies off with the disk, which, unknown to the family, is later revealed to be Perry in disguise. The real Ferb, covered in oil shows up and asks if he missed anything. Perry returns to headquarters and shows up with the disk for disposal, which has Carl pick it up with a set of tongs and dropping it into a trash can. Major Monogram thanks him for saving the organization, and asks for any favors he might need. The next day, Lawrence's traffic ticket has been cleared. The family didn't realize that Perry just paid off the traffic tickets he had by selling the conference table at the Agency. Back at the agency, Norm is taken in as a new agent, and they have another round of "And the Animals Go" with Norm saying his name. But since they find it odd that he’s not an animal, he is fired soon afterwards. Transcript Songs *"And the Animals Go" Gallery "}} Running Gags The “Too Young” Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where’s Perry? None. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry first jumped into a top hat in Phineas and Ferb's room and jumped out of one in his lair. A video shows him entering his lair through the backyard tree entrance. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours... Memorable Quotes Background Information *Phineas and Ferb go to the moon in this episode, which is one of the short clips at the beginning of the theme song, where Phineas is seen jumping off a rocket in a Neil Armstrong fashion. *Doofenshmirtz is shown to use a grind guard for his teeth when he sleeps. *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's jingle has the line "after hours" after it. *Phineas agrees to help Candace recover the CD even though she says it will be used to bust him and Ferb. *The Elevator to the Moon looks exactly like "The Flying Car of the Future, Today's" landing pad from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted." (It is also cut at a point, so it is unknown what's at the top.) *Candace probably could have saved both Phineas and the disc if she hadn't hesitated. *This episode reveals why the top of the tree split neatly in half from the explosion in "Rollercoaster"—there is a concealed entrance for Perry and his hovercraft. *Norm returns from "Greece Lightning". *When Norm's skates shut down due to someone not replacing the oil cap in his haste, he says, "I guess I'm walking." This is similar to The Fast and the Phineas when Phineas says, "Well, I guess we're walking" after the 42 was stolen by Doofenshmirtz, and The Magnificent Few when Doofenshmirtz says "I guess I'm running". *Starting this episode in production order, Phineas' voice has a slight rasp added to it. Production Information *In UK broadcasts of this episode, the scene where Norm is fired is cut, probably because of time. International Premieres *Easter 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) *May 5, 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *July 10, 2009 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) Errors *When Ferb falls off from Norm, he is wearing his helmet, but after he comes back, he is not wearing his helmet. *When the boys enter Candace's room, a sign on the door misspells her name as Candance. *While Phineas is clinging to the side of the bridge, his arms, shirt and face get covered in oil. However, when Candace grabs him and pulls him onto the bridge, there isn't a drop of oil on him. *When Perry is in Norm, he presses a button to make a GPS appear. The button disappears immediately after Perry presses it. *The American flag Ferb brought back from the moon, assuming it's the one left from the Apollo 11 mission, shouldn't have been waving, since the flag had been stiffened by wires to prevent it from dropping. *The phase of the moon switches between crescent (as seen in the opening shot & from Doofenshmirtz's bedroom window) and full (as seen in the rest of the episode). *If look closely on the laptop when Candace said "Actual Proof" the camera is in the tree where Phineas and Ferb lie not on the top. *When Major Monogram asks to be reminded why all the Agents are animals, the lens' on Carl's glasses are white. *When Norm snatches the disc from Candace's hand, the window in her room is seen to be open. But when Norm puts the disc in his wallet the window is suddenly closed. Next, when the screen switch back inside Candace's room, the window is open again. *When Perry is first shown sleeping in Ferb's bed, his back feet are the same color as his body. *When Norm switches to Hyper-Transportation Mode and Phineas, Ferb and Candace stop their bikes, Phineas' helmet is yellow, and Ferb's is red. For the rest of the episode, Ferb's helmet is yellow, and Phineas' is red *When Norm is stealing the disk, look closely and you can see a duplicate of part of his arm and the disk. *During the scene where Phineas almost falls from the bridge, both his and Candace's eyes turn to black. *Norm's teeth disappear in the last scene. Continuity *Previous big ideas captured by the traffic camera include the rollercoaster, the backyard beach, and the roller rink. Allusions *''Dr. Strangelove'' - The headquarters for O.W.C.A. looks like the war room from the film. *''Jaws'' - Phineas says, "We're gonna need a faster bike," which echoes the famous line, "You're gonna need a bigger boat." Trivia *This is the first episode to take place at night. *This is the first episode Major Monogram sings in. *This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz is shown to keep his failed inventions, the next time being in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", although he has his "old shrinkinator". In "Mom's Birthday", he already has a shrinking machine named "Shrinkspheria" and third is in "Oil on Candace" where he shows Dr. Gevaarlijk most of his past inventions while we can identify some of his other unmentioned inventions (such as the ice cream machine from "I Scream, You Scream"). *This is the second episode in which Perry doesn't battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the first one was in Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!. Here, his mission is against Candace, Phineas, and Ferb, as he is trying to avoid them from getting the disc which may jeopardize his cover. *It is revealed that Linda doesn't believe Phineas and Ferb of their adventures, as she considers their trip to the moon and bringing actual moon rocks as their 'imagination', much to Candace's distraught. *Candace says "gotcha!" the same way she said it in "The Fast and the Phineas". *This episode aired on Toon Disney the day after the closing ceremony of the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games. *This episode was named #10 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet , Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy , Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Mann as Carl *John Viener as Norm *Additional voices: Jess Harnell :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References de:Das Spionage-Trio es:La Camara de Transito nl:Traffic Cam Caper pl:Przygoda z uliczną kamerą pt-br:A Câmera de Trânsito Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Norm Category:T